A corresponding conveyor device which is configured as a rotary table is available from the Alztec company (available at the url www.alztec.com/drehtische.php). This rotary table is walk-on-able and is conceived for the conveying of pallets and therefore has relatively large dimensions. The rotary table is used in a combination with roller conveyors and in the peripheral region, thus in the region of the connection to the roller conveyors and in the region of the conveyor rollers has potential hazard spots where there is a potential risk of injury by bruising or shearing off a hand or a finger.
Rotary tables for pallets are also available from the kardexmlog company (available at the url www.kardex-mlog.de/de/products-mlog/foerdertechnik/umsetzer.html). These rotary tables serve for transferring pallets at corners.
EP 1 947 035 A1 shows a sorting device for roller conveyor devices, having a sorting table which has a square sorting face. The sorting face is composed of a multiplicity of small rotary tables which can be rotated in order for the conveying direction to be changed.
Generic conveyor devices, or conveyor devices that are generically similar, are also known from documents EP 3 064 455 A1, JP S63 37023A, DE 295 06 230 U1, DE 43 35 195 A1, DE 72 19 720 U, DE 41 19 790 C2, GB 1 389 820 A, and DE 27 54 387 A1. A stacking device can be derived from US 2013/0166062 A1.
JP H01 156225 A also describes a conveyor device of the generic type.
All of the known solutions have large gaps or a plurality of exposed parts which move relative to one another or relative to stationary parts. During the operation there is an increased risk of injury when the parts are touched, for example by an operator's hand. The operator can come into contact with the driven moving parts in the case of any inattentive operation and suffer injuries, for example bruises or shear cuts. Moreover, the known systems are provided for transporting large piece goods and typically have relatively large dimensions so that a corresponding conveyor system overall needs a large installation area.
DIN EN 349:1993+A1:2008 establishes minimum spacings in order for the bruising of body parts to be prevented. DIN EN ISO 13857:2008 determines safety spacings for preventing hazardous regions being reached by the upper and lower limbs.